The Waterfall
by Mrs.KJones
Summary: In Never-land, Emma finds a waterfall and a pool. She decides to go for a swim, is she alone as she thinks? Rated M for slight sexual events...(oops I just told ya..) Additional Pairings: Snowing, and Outlaw Queen (a wondering where are they)
1. The Waterfall Version 1

Summary: During their adventures in Never-land, Emma is looking for a waterfall or a small pool of water to take a swim in. She finds one, swims in it, and not knowing to her. Killian is already in the waterfall side of the pool, underneath the waterfall. I know that Robin wasn't part of the group in the Never-land scenes. But come, Outlaw Queen is my second favorite Couple. FYI: Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen and the Snowing are my favorites in the correct order.

* * *

Emma is at the campfire with Mary M and David. Regina and Robin are talking among themselves. "Mary...Mom?"

"Yes, Emma?" Mary said, as she is glancing over at David who smiles at the word, 'mom'

"I am homesick for a shower or at least a bath." Emma said.

"There is a waterfall with a pool about half mile up the trail." Mary said.

"Good, at least I can cool off before I go to bed. Be back an hour or so." Emma said, as she leaves.

"Honey." David said, "Hook is there."

"I know." Mary said, with a coy smile on her face. "They like each other, in fact, they could be true loves."

"But, if Emma finds out that you did that..." David said.

"It is fine. Let's enjoy the evening..Where is Regina and Robin?" Mary asked

"I think they went away to get firewood or something like that." David replied.

"I am happy for her. She finally found her happiness, and if we can save Henry. I will be happier too." Mary said.

"Yes Dear." David said, as he kisses her temple.

Emma walks towards the waterfall, she stops to her the falls going down. She sighs, and thinks to herself. "That is the most wonderful sound I have ever heard. Well, one of them. I really do like when Killian calls me love. Of coarse, I am not going to admit it to him. That will make it only worse." She comes to the clearing, and spots the waterfall. She goes down the shore, and sits on a rock near it. Emma removes her boots, and socks, and puts her feet in the water and has a deep sign comes from her.

She gets up, and removes her tank top, and unzips her jeans. The noise of the unzipping cause someone in the waterfall eyes to be opened. Killian watch Emma strip her clothing, and when she turns around to remove her bra and panties. He sees the curves of her back, his body reacts very suddenly to it. She walks into the water, and when she is about waist deep, she takes a deep breath and goes backwards to get her hair wet. A splash is heard as she gets up, Killian's eyes follow water drops going down her body. He quietly goes down to the water edge, and swims towards Emma.

Emma takes a back stroke towards him, and suddenly she hits something that is hard, wet and very aroused. She turns and shriek is heard, "Hook, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to take a swim..it was just a hot day. The water look so inviting." Killian said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"How long have you been here?" Emma asked, as they circle around each other.

"long enough.." Killian said, as he takes his hand, and run his fingers against her wet hair and towards her face. "I guess we were thinking the same thing, love."

"About what?" Emma said.

"How water can cool hot bodies...yours is a wonderful example of it, my love." Killain said as he was about to reach to give her a kiss.

"oh really?" Emma said, as she swims away from him, and he kisses her back, "Do you ever stop?"

"Stop what?" Killian asked

"being you...with the sexual saying, and the eyebrows, and the unbutton shirt. It enough to make a girl go crazy." Emma said.

"Crazy huh?" Killian asked

"Fine..very, very arousal..Happy now?" Emma said. "I never thought that Captain Hook would do that to me. Not with the bad perm, big mustache, and floppy hat with a feather."

"Who is this version of me are you talking about?" he asked, as he circles her.

"Just a Disney. When we get back to Storybrooke, I will show you the movie." Emma told Killian

"So it is a date?" he asked

"Fine...it is a date.." Emma bits her low lip, as she is watching Killian's face change into pure happiness. "Oh whatever." She flew into his arms, and gives him a kiss. As they kiss, water splashes around them, and they slowly go towards the waterfall. Killian tips his head back and looks at Emma with her lips swollen from his kiss. "Love, are you sure about this?"

"God yes..We have been circling around each other ever since the beanstalk." Emma said, as he smiles and gets up on a rock. She smiles and climbs on him, and kisses his lips, and slowly he enters her, and she rides him. While he is going down her body; nipping, sucking and licking her skin. When he gets to one of her nipples, he stops and kisses her breast, and then begin to suck her nipple, causing her to moan very loudly. His hand is roaming her back and down to her but, and then he squeezed it, causing her to yelp. He smiles and reaches her lips again. Emma's walls begins to tremble and vibrate around his cock, suddenly they both have an orgasm and they collapsed into each other's arms.

"that was.." Killian swallowed very thickly and loudly, "the best coupling I had ever."

"Really?" Emma said.

"Oh yes.." Killian looks down away from her face

"What is wrong?" Emma asked.

"I never believe that I could find love, Until I met you. Emma" Killian said with his heart thumping like crazy. "I think I am in love with you."

"I think I am in love with you too." Emma said. "Lets just not tell everyone just yet okay?"

"Because your father will probably kill me?" Killian said with a small chuckle on his voice.

"Probably..but you had killed me first.." Emma said, "and it is the kind of death I will be willing to do." she smiled.

"Shall we swim?" Killian asked.

"If you promise to keep your hand away from me." Emma warned, and a few minutes later she felt his lips on her body, "Hey"

"You did say anything about my lips, love." Killian said cheeky, as they laugh and kissed again.

"This is going to be the beginning of a great thing between us." Emma said.

"So, this is not a one time thing?" Killian asked.

"No, not a one time thing." Emma said.

A half hour later, Emma walks to the campsite. David and Mary are still up.

"Did you had a good swim?" Mary asked.

Before Emma said anything, Killian walks by and sits across from her, and watching her. "Yeah, it was very relaxing. Excuse me..Mom and Dad." She sits next to Killian and puts her head on his shoulder. Mary and David look at each other and smiled to each other.

"Your plan work, darling." David said.

"A bit to well..maybe we should go to that waterfall." Mary said.

Emma laugh, and Killian look down at his love, and smiled. Whispering to her he said, "I love you, Emma"

"I love you too, Killian." She said, as she drift to dreamland.

The End

* * *

_**Thoughts? Shall I continue the story about Mary and David's trip to the waterfall.. Where was Regina and Robin in all this action?**_


	2. The Waterfall Version 2

Summary: Killian is at the campfire talking with Mary M and David about their daughter and his "feelings" for her. When he decided to go for a swim, and didn't know that Emma is already there. Robin is mention in this story, I know that he is was not in the Never-land episodes but I think everyone needs a happy ending.

* * *

On a calm night in Never-land, Mary and David are sitting by a campfire just enjoying themselves. Killian goes over to them, "So, what is the plan to get Henry back?"

"I think we should talk this over with Regina and Emma." Mary said, as she looks over to her husband.

"Why do you care, pirate?" David asked.

"David..."Mary said warning.

"It is okay, Snow." Killain said. "I do find myself falling in love with your daughter. Ever since beanstalk, and I know that she feels the same way."

"How?" Mary asked.

"Did you know that she hurt her hand?" Killain asked, as Mary nods. "I used my scarf to wrap her hand in, She kept it. I saw it when I was in the loft."

"I was wondering how did Emma got it." Mary said. "Did you tell her how you feel?"

"No..But I was using my actions to help." Killain said.

"Oh..Killain. Emma takes after me in so many ways, but the one thing that she takes after her father is this: She needs to be told that you love her. She can be a little bit stubborn in that way." Mary said.

"So, If I court your daughter, you would not stand in my way?" Killian said.

"Court...you mean you want to date her?" David said, with a bit of a warning tone in his voice. Mary put her hand on his forearm, as a warning.

"Yes." Killain said.

"There is one other person you need to talk to about this." Mary said.

"Henry?" Killain asked.

"Yes. Even thou Henry has been part of Emma's life for a short time. He does love her, and want her to be happy.. Both of his moms actually." Mary said.

"Speaking of Regina, where is she?" Killain asked

"Of with Robin, I believe that they are getting firewood or something." David said this as Killain's eyebrows shoot up at the word, 'firewood' as he thinks about that kiss Emma gave him a couple of nights ago.

"It is getting rather warm, I am need of a swim before I go to bed. Did you see a waterfall or pool around here?" Killian asked.

"A bit up the trail." Mary said, as he left. She turns to her husband and sees his look of concern, "what?"

"You know that is where Emma is, Right?" David said.

"Yes...so?"

"Are you playing matchmaker with our own daughter and a pirate?" David asked.

"They are meant to be together..and you know I am right." Mary said as she leans over and gives him a kiss.

"I hope you are okay having a pirate as a son-in-law, my darling." David said, as Mary smiles to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile at the waterfall, Emma is enjoy herself by swimming and going underneath the waterfall. The last time she did this, she heard a branch snapped on the ground and look towards the sound. Her heart was coming up in to her throat as she sees Killian coming down the path. She looks down at her nude form, and retreated farther into the small cave underneath the falls. Emma was watching as Killian began to strip his clothing, starting with his hook.

Then he took off his jacket, vest and shirt. He was talking to himself about her, and she heard him say " 'Emma, love, I love you with all my heart'..no, she would probably think I am crazy or something like that. How about this, 'I never thought I could fall in love again, until I met you.' That would be a good one." As Emma hears these words of love, desire begins to pool inside her. When she sees Killian slowly take his leather cords from his trousers, and slip his trousers down his legs. She sees him in all his glory. She moans, and puts her hand on her mouth. As he walks into the water, Emma's eyes roam his naked form, and when he dove in and then stand up. She watch water droplets going down his body, and towards the apex of his thighs. She swallows and moan again.

Killain hears something and thought it was a bird or something, and begins to swim towards the waterfall. Just when he gets to it, and sits on a rock. He begins to take his hand and run his fingers thru his hair. He hears a moan again. "Swan is that you?" he asked, and turns towards her. His eyes roam her form, and she wades towards him. He caught some water droplets from her hair and he follows them on the path down her body.

"Hook? What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"It is Hook again? I wanted to take a swim before I go to bed." Killain replied, "It seems like you had a the same idea."

"Yes." Emma said, as she wrap her arms around her body. "This is very difficult for me..I think I am going to go back to the campsite."

As she stood to leave, Killain places his hand in hers and push her towards him. Then, he run his arm up her arm, and place his hand by her face, and leans towards her and kisses her. She began to response as soon as he places his lip against hers. "Well, love, it seems like your lips has a better idea."

"Really?" Emma said, as she kisses him again, and runs her fingers thru his damp hair, and began to moan again.

"I wonder how wet are you, love." Killain said, and place his hand by her center of pleasure, and began to rub it.

"Before we do anything, Killain. I heard what you said. Do you mean it?" Emma asked.

"Remember what I told you after our kiss, about winning your heart?" Emma nods. "It seems to me, that you won my heart. I am falling in love with you, darling." She swallows, and kisses him again, she pushes him towards a rock and he sat down. She sat on top of him and her fingers roam his body, when she has her fingers around his cock, he yelp. She smiles, and position herself as the tip touches her entrance. He watches himself being encased in her, and she begins to move. Within minutes they both had a explosive orgasms. She signs, places her head on his chest and he lifts her up with his arms, and moves them beneath the waterfall. As the water cool down their hot bodies.

"Killian Jones, I am falling in love with you." Emma said

"Emma, I love you." Killain said. They look at each other and smile.

* * *

A half hour later, Emma and Killain walk down the path towards the campsite. He pulls her into her arms, and gave her a kiss. She smiles, and walk to her parents.

"Good evening, Emma. Did you enjoy your swim?" Mary said, as Emma sat down and a couple of minutes later Killain sat down beside her and wrap his good arm around her.

"It was very relaxing. Mary M..Mom and Dad, I have something to tell you. When we go back to home, I am going to be dating Killain." Emma told her parents.

Mary smiled, and told her "Whatever makes you happy, Emma we are happy for you."

"Killain, if you hurt Emma in anyway..I could kill you." David said, as Mary put her hand on his forearm. "We both could."

"I promise you that will not happen. I never thought I could love again, until I met Emma." Killian glance over at his swan, and she chuckled, and gave him a kiss on the temple.

"I never thought I could love or trust any man again..." Emma said. "Until I met you, Killain Jones."

The End


End file.
